Juego de Piratas
by Yaliachan
Summary: ¡Mina! Les dejo una nueva historia de aventuras, amor y drama. Trata sobre piratas (cómo no teniendo que ver con One Piece, algún día cambiaré de temática) y sobre todo de nuestros queridos ZoroxRobin. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis reviews. ¡Muchos besitos!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? Hace mucho que no nos leemos y ya os echo de menos. Sé que dije que no haría ninguna historia nueva por falta de tiempo y porque tengo exámenes, pero no puedo evitarlo. En mi mente surgen numerosas descabelladas ideas que si no plasmo hará que mi cabeza estalle… Así que sin más preámbulos aquí comienza nuestra historia:**_

**Este relato está basado en el siglo XVI después del descubrimiento de América. Trata de una época en la cual los colonos europeos viajaban al famoso Nuevo Mundo buscando enriquecerse y conquistar territorios…**

* * *

Robin odiaba esas largas y aburridas reuniones. Debía de pasarse horas escuchando conversaciones que no le interesaban y poner una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para agradar a sus invitados. Pero así era la vida, más bien, así era _su_ vida…

Nico Robin era la hija de un noble inglés, concretamente, de un Lord. Su padre Lord Nico James era un respetado empresario que contaba con estrechos lazos de sangre con la familia del Rey. No hace falta decir que su fortuna y sus influencias eran enormes, por lo tanto, cada mujer de alto estatus intentaba contraer matrimonio con él, algo imposible, puesto que Lord Jame solo tenía ojos para su difunta esposa, Olvia.

Hacía años que había muerto en un desagradable accidente. Una enorme pérdida para toda su familia sin lugar a dudas, pero sobre todo para su hija, Robin. Apenas tenía 8 años cuando su madre desapareció repentinamente y sin ninguna explicación de su vida, dejando a una pobre niña sin el cariño y los cuidados de una madre. Su padre intentaba por todos los medios compensar esa ausencia pero era imposible, una madre es irremplazable.

Poco a poco su relación se fue tornando más distante. La pequeña Robin se convirtió en una preciosa joven de 16 años y había ámbitos femeninos en los cuales un hombre era inútil. La muchacha lo comprendía y no le culpaba. Debió de criarse con la ama de llaves, una señora bastante gruñona y estricta pero que a pesar de todo la trataba con cariño.

Su vida consistía en estudiar, aprender labores del hogar y prepararse para ser una buena esposa, posiblemente de algún noble o incluso de algún primo o hermano del Rey, dado a su condición social, todo era posible.

Y precisamente a eso se debía la reunión de ese día… El Rey había asignado a su padre para viajar al Nuevo Mundo y ser su mano derecha en ese territorio hostil. Debido a la enorme confianza entre ambos y a sus lazos, no pudo negarse aunque ello supusiera abandonar su vida en Londres y viajar hasta el fin del mundo.

Robin se sentía desolada. Bajo esa facha tranquila e indiferente notaba una profunda tristeza. Por abandonar su hogar, por abandonar su vida y sobre todo por abandonar los recuerdos de su madre… Sabía que estas preocupaciones no podría hablarlas con su padre, por lo que con gran dolor se fue despidiendo de su vida tal y como la conocía hasta entonces…

La velada había terminado, otro día más de aburridas conversaciones y aburridas personas a las cuales no vería nunca más. Por lo menos el viaje al Nuevo Mundo tenía algo positivo. Resignada se acostó en su cómoda cama y dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de ella. Al día siguiente su nueva vida daría comienzo…

Había pasado un mes desde que había comenzando el viaje. A pesar de que le gustaba navegar, se sentía muy aprisionada al no haber tocado tierra firme en tanto tiempo. Además, había otro enorme factor que la hacía sentir desdichada. El aburrimiento. Se aburría muchísimo. Su vida era una constate rutina de paseos por cubierta, lecciones y lecturas. Adoraba leer, los libros era una parte crucial de su vida, pero estaba saturada…  
Su alma pedía a gritos libertad, pedía escapar de esa jaula y volar lejos… En realidad, no sabía cuan pronto sus deseos se volverían realidad.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro era un temido cazador de piratas. Desconocía el origen de ese título puesto que él nunca en su vida se lo había otorgado, pero realmente tampoco le importaba. Cazaba piratas simplemente por sobrevivir, para poder pagarse una comida y un techo en donde dormir. Y precisamente ese era su problema ahora mismo. Hacía más de una semana que no había dado con ningún pirata al cual poder echarle la soga al cuello y eso le inquietaba ya que la comida no iba pagarse sola.

Resignado y algo enfadado continuó mirando a través de su catalejo el ancho horizonte en busca de algún barco al cual poder saquear.  
La suerte le había sonreído (como otras tantas veces) y un barco se iba acercando hasta su posición desde el este. Con una sonrisa cogió sus katanas y se dispuso a esperar a su presa.

Al parecer no era un barco mercante, ni tampoco un barco pirata, más bien parecía un barco de… ¿la realeza? Imposible, ¿por qué habían tomado una ruta tan peligrosa? Probablemente estuvieran perdidos, otra buena noticia para él puesto que obtendría un buen botín.

En cuanto el enorme buque pasó junto a su bote se enganchó de una cuerda que ondeaba en el aire. Con movimientos ágiles subió y se infiltró entre los toscos marineros. Cada cual andaba a sus quehaceres por lo que su presencia apenas fue percibida por un par de personas que lo miraron de manera sospechosa pero que finalmente se encogían de hombros y seguían a lo suyo.

Vaya, si que estaba resultado fácil la cosa. Caminando con deliberada lentitud se dirigió a uno de los almacenes, no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba dado que su sentido de la orientación no es que fuera precisamente bueno, por lo que de una manera inevitable terminó perdido. Comenzó a intentar abrir las puertas sin ningún resultado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tan enorme era este barco? Finalmente una de las puertas cedió y pudo entrar.

Su rostro pasó por todos los estados posibles. Desde la más grande de las sorpresas hasta alcanzar un rojo tan intenso que podría confundirse con el papel de la pared de esa habitación. Lo que se alzaba ante él era digno de contemplar sin duda… Una preciosa joven, no tendría más de 16 o 17 años pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado. Se encontraba desnuda frente a sus ojos, de ahí a su enorme sonrojo y a su cara de "tonto". Había estado con varias mujeres, a sus 19 años tampoco es que fuera un santo… Pero ciertamente es que nunca había visto alguien como ella.

Tenía la piel de un precioso tono marfil y su largo y ondulado cabello caía a cascadas por su esbelta espalda. Sin lugar a dudas era una diosa griega, sacada de algún libro antiguo que recordaba haber leído.  
No podía apartar sus ojos de ella y al parecer la muchacha estaba en la misma situación que él. Se miraron con una intensidad arrebatadora hasta que un grito interrumpió el momento. Espera…¿un grito? No la había visto hacerlo, por lo que estudio por primera vez con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era un cuarto de baño y una señora regordeta no paraba de chillar pidiendo auxilio. Posiblemente fuera su criada o algo por el estilo. Los chillidos alertaron a los guardias que interrumpieron en la estancia sin ningún aviso abalanzándose contra él.

Con ágiles movimientos los esquivó a todos. No le apetecía pelear, pero no le quedaba opción, los guardias aparecían unos tras otros para enfrentarse a él. Con el reverso de sus katanas les iba dejando inconscientes. ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo iba a parar todo eso? Sabía que a este paso lo iban a capturar y era algo que no entraba en sus planes.

Rápidamente cogió a la muchacha (que ya estaba medio vestida, por lo menos con una camisola) y la arrastró hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Cogió una de sus katanas y apuntó a su cuello ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Así es, la iba a usar de rehén, no sabía si era alguien importante o no, pero por lo menos le serviría para salir de allí. Ya la soltaría más tarde en algún lugar cercano para que la encontraran.

Notaba como la fina tela envolvía su cuerpo húmedo y tenerla tan cerca de él no es que le ayudara en su concentración. Por los susurros que había oído, se trataba de la señorita del barco, posiblemente su padre fuera el capitán o algo por el estilo, así que era alguien valiosa. Genial, una buena carta bajo la manga puesto que no le herirían si querían ver a _su preciosa y frágil_ señorita sana y salva.

−Bien, tengo a la _señorita_. Si alguien da aunque sea un solo paso más, le corto el cuello –amenazó Zoro apretando más la katana contra su piel.

Al parecer sus amenazas surgieron efecto puesto que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse. Vía libre. Con la espalda de la chica apretada a su cuerpo recorrió los pasillos en busca de la salida. ¡Joder! Esa cercanía lo estaba matando… Pero no le quedaba otra que aguantar.

Por fin la salida se hizo visible. Con una descomunal fuerza se la arrojó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y se tiró de cabeza al mar, escuchando los gritos y maldiciones a su espalda.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Robin al despertar fue el inmenso cielo azul sobre su cabeza. Asustada por no saber donde se encontraba se incorporó con rapidez a la vez que buscaba a su "secuestrador" con la mirada.

Ahí estaba, sentado en una de las tablas del pequeño bote a la vez que dirigía el timón. Le asombró ver lo tremendamente guapo que era. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Notó su cuerpo entumecido y con un rápido vistazo bastó para ver que la fina tela de la camisola se apretaba a su mojada figura dejando poco o nada a la imaginación.

Instintivamente se tapó con las manos provocando que el joven soltara una carcajada. ¿Podía ser más guapo? Posiblemente, pero ahora mismo estaba increíblemente apuesto…

−Por fin has despertado _Bella Durmiente_. –eso último lo dijo con un tono muy irónico, cosa que Robin optó por ignorar.

− ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó inocentemente Robin. Sabía que no le convenía discutir con un desconocido que posiblemente la matara, por lo que prefirió ir por las buenas.

−¿Me crees si te digo que prácticamente en la nada?

−Posiblemente… No he tenido el placer de conocer la zona. – soltó de la forma más irónica y amarga posible a la vez que observaba una pequeña isla a lo lejos.

−Tsk… En realidad estamos cerca de una pequeña isla que está a 1 día de la costa. Mañana iremos allí y podrás volver con tu familia. Si son listos, pensarán que te llevé a tierra firme para venderte por lo que no te buscarán por estos mares mucho más…

Robin no contestó, simplemente siguió mirando el horizonte a la vez que veía como se acercaban a esa misteriosa isla. No parecía muy grande, apenas tenía un par de árboles frutales y palmeras además de un pequeño cauce de agua dulce, probablemente de algún pozo subterráneo. Pero lo que más le impactó fue encontrar una casa en mitad de aquella isla.

−Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, señorita. – le dijo alzándose y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Desembarcaron en la pequeña isla dejado el bote amarrado a una palmera. Zoro observaba a chica bastante indecisa por lo que le tendió una mano para bajarla del bote, cosa que ella, no negó. El contacto de su piel quemaba. Esa rápida caricia había enviado una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de ambos que no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos de una manera tan intensa como la anterior.

Con cuidado la ayudó a bajar. La guió hasta la casa pero en ningún momento soltó su mano, no comprendía por qué, pero ese contacto le agradaba demasiado. Tenerla tan cerca era agradable y a través de la forma en que ella le cogía intuía que tampoco le molestaba la idea de estar cerca de él.

La casa estaba compuesta apenas por dos habitaciones. La habitación de la entrada tenía una mesa con sillas y una pequeña cocina con una chimenea, el cuarto contiguo simplemente era una habitación con una cama y un armario, ningún otro lujo a los que Robin estaba acostumbrada. A pesar de todo, le pareció acogedora y le gustó estar allí.

Hicieron algo de cenar, unos simples pescados fritos con pan. No era una cena abundante pero si lo suficiente para que no tuvieran hambre. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a dormir, pero a pesar de todo era lo que menos les apetecía a ambos. No habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra en toda la noche, pero realmente no hacía falta. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente por lo que estar juntos más tiempo era tontería.

Como buen _caballero_ que Zoro se consideraba, le cedió la cama. Robin lo aceptó sin rechistar viendo como él se tumbaba en el suelo. Se quedó mirando el techo durante un buen rato. No comprendía cómo había terminado allí pero realmente tampoco le importaba… Ese hombre le agradaba en verdad, no sabía los motivos por los que la secuestró, pero no se preocupó. Siguió dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el sueño por fin la venció.

Zoro desde el suelo había oído claramente cuando se dormía. No comprendía cómo la situación había llegado hasta esos extremos puesto que él pretendía abandonarla a su suerte a la mínima de cambio, pero simplemente no fue capaz.

La muchacha provocaba sensaciones nuevas en él y eso que ni siquiera la conocía. Por saber, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, no habían hablado precisamente mucho… pero aun así, le gustó, sin lugar a dudas. Ella era…distinta. No era igual a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido antes. Era enigmática, misteriosa y bella… No pudo quitarse de su mente el momento en que la vio desnuda. De pronto su erección se hizo notable. ¡Joder! No era el momento, pero si no se daba un buen baño no lograría dormir y todavía le quedaba mucho camino hasta tierra firme…

Con deliberada lentitud y con miedo a despertarla, salió de la habitación mientras se desnudaba por el camino. Iba tirando su ropa y de un salto entró en el frío mar de la noche. El agua tenía una temperatura agradable. Lo suficientemente fría como para calmarle pero también lo suficientemente cálida como para tenerle en remojo durante un buen rato.

Cruzó a nado la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de las rocas y se apoyó contra una a la vez que observaba la luna llena. Escuchó unos pasos en la arena y se giró para encontrarse a Robin mirándole fijamente. Estaba deslumbrante, a pesar de llevar esa simple camisola le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. En esos momentos literalmente se la comía con la mirada.

−Ves algo que te guste, kenshin-san. –pregunto Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

−¿Perdón? – preguntó un confundido Zoro.

−Dije que si te gusta verme… Por la forma en que me miras parezco comestible. –Robin dejó escapar una traviesa risita a la vez que Zoro se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado. – Si preguntas por "kenshin-san", solo puedo decir que significa espadachín en una lengua oriental. No pudo llamarte por tu nombre porque no lo conozco.

−Tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre. –alegó un incómodo Zoro.

−Cierto… Mi nombre es Robin. Nico Robin. Mucho gusto, kenshin-san.

−Y-yo… −de pronto Zoro se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer quitarle el aliento de esa manera? –Mi nombre es Zoro… Rorona Zoro.

−¿Zoro? Es un nombre curioso… Encanta de conocerte, Zoro.

Dios, esta mujer podía desarmarlo con simples palabras. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? No le dio tiempo a preguntar puesto que vio como empezaba a quitarse la ligera camisola.

−E-espera, espera… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

−… ¿No es obvio? Me desnudo para poder bañarme, _contigo_…

−A eso me refiero… El mar es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos bañarnos ambos sin tener que vernos.

−¡Oh! Así que… no quieres verme, ¿no kenshi-san?

−N-no es eso… Digo, sí, osea, no… Dios. ¡Déjame! No puedes bañarte aquí, maldita mujer…

−Entiendo… En ese caso volveré a la cama. Ten una buena noche, Zoro.

Su nombre en esos labios sonaba demasiado bien. No sabía porqué pero sintió un cosquilleo enorme al oír como lo pronunciaba. Una vez se hubo marchado se apresuró a vestirse y volver a la casa. Encontró a Robin en la primera habitación, investigando en el único baúl de la sala y que contenía algunos libros.

−Vaya, no sabía que te gustara leer… ¿Son todos tuyos?

−Sí, son de mis pesquisas, ya sabes… − dijo eso último sonriendo de una manera demasiado picarona. El corazón de Robin comenzó a latir apresuradamente.

¿Cómo es que le gustaba tanto este hombre? Era un desconocido… Un desconocido muy apuesto y que la tenía totalmente loca. Con temor se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

El contacto les quemaba. Zoro cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las suaves caricias de Robin. La muchacha se fue acercando más a él a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para rozar sus labios.

Zoro se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Se quedo totalmente inmóvil sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Notó como la inexperta lengua de Robin pretendía hacerse paso en su boca… Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debería porque mañana mismo la abandonaría en algún lugar, pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer le atraía de una manera demasiado arrebatadora.

Abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua de Robin luchara con la suya a la vez que la alzaba en vilo y la estampaba contra la pared más cercana. La beso con furia y pasión sin poder contenerse.  
Zoro agarró su firme muslo y lo alzó hasta envolver su propia cintura profundizando de esa manera el beso. Notaba como su erección volvía a coger forma y el que Robin estuviera desnuda bajo esa fina camisola no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.  
Continuó besándola con furia a la vez que con su mano libre acariciaba su espalda apretando los dedos allá por donde tocara.  
De pronto la cordura volvió a él. Se despegó de Robin como si un rayo lo hubiera partido…  
Sin mirar atrás se fue de esa casa y de la presencia intimidante de esa maldita mujer...

* * *

_**¡Chicos! 33 Si les ha gustado la historia no duden en dejarme reviews para que la continue. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado y si es así nos leemos pronto :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que no vi muy buena acogida a este fic por lo que tenía previsto no seguirlo. Finalmente lo continué simplemente porque me encanta escribir y es una buena forma de liberar tensiones por los exámenes. Pero ya os digo, no ando muy animada al respecto. Así que ya sabéis, poniéndolo en favoritos, siguiéndolo o dándome review me hacéis muy feliz y me animáis a continuarlo._

* * *

Quedaban apenas una hora o dos para el anochecer. Robin contemplaba el cielo maravillada ante los colores y el contraste de tonalidades que este adquiría. Notó la mirada de Zoro en su espalda y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle. Ya era hora de poner punto y final a toda esa tontería. ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? No es que hubiera hecho nada malo, simplemente lo había besado, ya está. ¿Acaso no es lo que se hace entre un hombre y una mujer?

−¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo sin hablarme y mirándome con esa cara de desprecio?

La acusación pilló a Zoro con la guardia baja. ¿Mirarla con desprecio? Para nada… si ella supiera como la miraba realmente… −¿Y bien?− Su pensamiento fue cortado por un nuevo reproche de Robin.

−No sé de qué me estás hablando. –dijo de la forma más pasiva que pudo a la vez que continuaba mirando al infinito horizonte.

−Entiendo…−Robin se levantó y rompió la escasa distancia que había entre ambos.−¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada…? –acercó su mano para acariciarle el rostro pero Zoro la agarró de la muñeca con rudeza a la vez la acercaba hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

−Basta… ¿Me has entendido? No me fío de ti, no sé quién eres… −sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Robin. –En unas pocas horas llegaremos a Port Royal y serás libre. No hace falta que nos endulcemos con falsas palabras…

La verdad le había dolido. Sabía que en cuanto pudiera se libraría de ella y lo cierto es que la idea la atemorizaba. No comprendía por qué. Apenas lo había conocido un día antes y no es que precisamente en una circunstancia agradable, al fin y al cabo había sido secuestrada… Pero aun así ese hombre le inspiraba confianza. Sentía que con él las cosas tomaban un nuevo rumbo. Y lo peor de todo… sentía que ya lo conocía. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Probablemente… Pero nada de eso importaba, en apenas unas horas sería libre de nuevo y podría volver a su patética y aburrida vida…

Dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se encogía abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos entrecruzados. Continuó mirando el infinito cielo hasta que la inconsciencia se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Zoro la despertó zarandeándola suavemente. Admitía que estaba preciosa mientras dormía, pero fijo que deseaba ya volver con su familia y olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Una descarga eléctrica le impacto de lleno al tocar su cálido cuerpo. Olvidaba lo que esa mujer provocaba en él…

−Bienvenida a Port Royal, _señorita. _–Robin abrió los ojos sorprendida y maravillada.

Una pequeña ciudad se extendía ante ellos. A pesar de que era de noche, las calles estaban llenas de gente. Robin pudo ver puestos de comida en la que servían todo tipo de exquisitos productos. Vio otro tendedero con animales disecados y colgados boca abajo. Las nauseas la invadieron.

−¿Qué pasa, mujer? ¿Quieres que compre alguno para cenar? –le susurró Zoro cerca del oído cosa que no hizo más que estremecerla de los pies a la cabeza.

Robin le miró espantada, ¿acaso eso se comía? Continuaron recorriendo las bulliciosas calles hasta llegar a una taberna que hacía las veces de posada. Zoro atravesó la puerta corrediza con determinación mientras ella le seguía algo dudosa. ¿Iban a entrar en ese local? ¡Si ya podía oler el alcohol y el tabaco desde la puerta!

Una vez dentro lo que los ojos de Robin vieron fue de lo más asombroso que había visto en su vida. Un grupo de chicas bailaban exóticamente en un escenario y en la barra en donde se servían las copas. Eran mujeres increíblemente bellas, con la piel cobriza y brillante y una figura que dejaba sin respiración a cualquiera…

Zoro ignoró a las exóticas bellezas y continuó caminando hasta una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina del local en donde un muchacho apenas un año o dos mayor que Robin charlaba animadamente mientras comía un sorprendente trozo de carne. En cuanto vio a Zoro se lanzó contra él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

−Oi, Zorooo. Has tardado mucho en venir, ¿dónde estabas? – dijo inocentemente el chico a la vez que le hacía un puchero.

−Estaba de pesca y me retrasé. –contestó secamente para no entrar en detalles.

−¿No será que te has perdido de nuevo? – preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. Robin se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a una mujer pelirroja, con unos enormes ojos color almendra y una figura de escándalo. Iba vestida como una de las bailarinas exóticas, con tan solo un pareo transparente y un top muy ceñido. −¡Vaya! Pero si es una chica. ¿Nueva novia, Zoro? – le dijo mientras le propinaba suaves codazos en las costillas.

−No digas tonterías Nami-swan, es imposible que este estúpido marimo esté con una chica tan guapa como ella. –contestó un chico rubio que se acercó tomándola de la mano y hablando con un tono de seducción. –Mi nombre es Sanji, preciosa… y no dudes que seré un caballero dispuesto a salvarte de este animal.

A Robin no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues Zoro había desenvainado sus katanas y había comenzado a pelear con el tal Sanji. A todos sus compañeros les pareció hacerles gracia pues no les separaban sino que les animaban y hacían apuestas entre ellos.

−No les hagas caso… siempre están así. –dijo la chica –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nami y estos son Luffy –señaló al chico que no paraba de comer –ese es Chopper, nuestro médico, que no te intimide su apariencia, es realmente bueno, en verdad no sé qué haríamos sin él… Ese es Ussop y ese… bueno, ese es Brook –le indicó hacia el señor que tocaba animadamente el piano en el escenario.−Es el músico de la tripulación. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto que no podemos olvidarnos de Franky, aunque seguramente ahora esté molestando a alguna jovencita… Y bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Robin observó con detenimiento a la "tripulación" antes de contestar. –Mi nombre es Nico Robin. E-encantada... – La verdad es que esas personas eran muy diferentes pero aun así se notaba que se tenían un enorme aprecio mutuamente. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Ella nunca había tenido amigos, nunca había tenido a nadie en quien poder confiar y por quien arriesgar su vida…

−¡¿Pero qué llevas puesto!? ¡Se te ve todo…!−ese comentario hizo que Sanji se diera la vuelta para mirarla a la vez que Zoro aprovechaba para dejarle fuera de juego.− Vamos, ven a mi cuarto, te prestaré algo de ropa… −dijo Nami con preocupación a la vez que la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba en dirección a las escaleras.−Ese estúpido de Zoro… Mira que es desconsiderado al no dejarte nada para taparte.

Robin no comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero al llegar a la habitación y contemplarse detenidamente al espejo tras dos días sin hacerlo, vio porque Nami se había alarmado. Estaba casi desnuda puesto que debajo de la camisola no llevaba nada y la prenda era tan fina y transparente que prácticamente dejaba poco para la imaginación. Se sonrojó al recordar que había pasado dos días enteros vestida así con Zoro…

−No te preocupes Robin, tómate un baño y ponte esto para dormir –Nami le tendió un camisón limpio.−No creo que bajemos más por hoy… Mi turno ha terminado y realmente no tengo ganas de ver a esos idiotas más por lo menos hasta mañana.

Robin soltó una pequeña risa. Le agrada esa chica. Era alegre, sencilla y abierta, todo lo contrario a ella… Un sentimiento de resignación la invadió a la vez que se dirigía al pequeño baño para asearse y disponerse a dormir. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Zoro… Probablemente durmiendo en algún lugar o posiblemente con alguna chica… Desechó ese último pensamiento… De todas maneras, ¿qué le importaba a ella? Hundió la cabeza en la bañera esperando que el agua caliente borrara esos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

Los días pasaron y su estancia en Port Royal parecía alargarse. Varias veces al día Nami la acompañaba al puerto para ver si el barco de su padre había llegado a por ella. Pero nada. Ni rastro. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado… La tristeza comenzó a invadirla. ¿Y si nunca más veía a su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? No tenía medios para subsistir sola… Desolada se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo a la vez que sollozaba débilmente.

Nami la observaba preocupada. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no podía reconfortarla. Ella misma había experimentado lo que era perder a tu familia y a la gente que te importaba. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarla gentilmente a la espera de que se calmara y volvieran al bar.

Poco a poco Robin se iba acostumbrando a su _nueva vida. _Gracias a la ayuda de Nami consiguió un trabajo como bailarina. Con lo que ganaba podía alimentarse y pagar la mitad de la renta que suponía la habitación de su amiga. El horario no era muy estricto pues solo trabajaba al anochecer y hasta que el bar cerrara. Además de que el dueño le había cogido cierto… _cariño _y la trataba demasiado bien.

Los meses pasaron y su familia no daba ninguna señal en buscarla. Aunque odiara admitirlo, le empezaba a dar igual. Sentía que su vida tomaba un nuevo comienzo y por primera vez en sus 16 años de vida, era feliz...

El _Royal Baret _abría sus puertas a los clientes una noche más. Nami y Robin bailaban animadamente en el escenario a la vez que Brook entonaba una alegre melodía. Se habían convertido en las mujeres más deseadas de todo Port Royal y el dueño aprovechó esa increíble fama para enriquecerse, pero no sin darles un buen pellizco a ambas, puesto que las dotes de regateo de Nami eran magníficas.

Esa noche habían venido más clientes de los habituales. Robin notaba el ambiente muy cargado. Estaba intranquila. Es cierto que otras veces el local se había llenado hasta arriba, pero hoy… era distinto.

Su intuición se lo confirmó cuando pidieron verla en privado. Miró a Nami con preocupación, pero esta no hizo más que sonreírla para infundirle valor. Acompañada de unos guardias se fue hasta una de las habitaciones de la primera planta del bar. Estaba asustada. Notaba su pulso palpitar en las sienes y como una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente.

Temía lo que encontraría tras esa puerta pues la situación era demasiado extraña. Cuando llegó vio a un señor de pelo blanco, vestido con finas ropas y una copa de vino en la miraba con curiosidad a la vez que se la comía con la mirada.

−Permítame presentarme, señorita. –su voz seductora hizo que el vello de Robin se erizara y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. –Mi nombre es Simón. Soy el Comodoro de esta ciudad y de todas las tierras de los alrededores. –dijo sonriendo con picardía.−Y tú debes de ser la famosa Robin…

−¿Famosa? No sé a qué se refiere, señor… −Robin apretó los brazos contra su estomago incomoda. Ese hombre era extraño y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante su presencia.

−No seas modesta, muchacha. –se levantó del sofá a la vez que se acercaba a ella lentamente. –He oído que has llegado hace poco y que has conquistado a prácticamente todo Port Royal. He sentido curiosidad por saber quién eres… −acercó la mano lentamente al pelo de Robin tomando uno entre sus dedos. – Y dime… ¿De dónde eres, Robin? No hablas como una vulgar civil… Y he de ser franco, tu rostro me suena muchísimo al de una mujer que una vez conocí…

Robin comenzó a temblar ante su cercanía. Notaba su cuerpo entumecido. El miedo empezaba a invadirla. El Comodoro acerco el rostro hasta el mechón de pelo que había agarrado y lo olió suavemente. –Hueles a flores, señorita… −de nuevo, otro escalofrío.

De pronto, se escuchó una fuerte explosión mezclada con gritos de personas. Sobresaltada, Robin dio un paso atrás liberándose de esa forma del agarre del Comodoro. Este la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. –Salid a ver qué pasa ahí fuera. –gruño a sus soldados. Cuando la guardia se disponía a abrir la puerta esta estalló en pedazos.

−¡Zoro! –chilló Robin asombrada. −¿Qué haces tú aquí?

−Será más bien al contrario… −objetó el cazador mirando a su alrededor. –Discúlpeme, Comodoro, pero he de llevarme a esta joven. El bar se cae a pedazos y no querremos que le pase nada malo, ¿verdad? –Zoro le miró desafiante. ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban con doble significado? Robin quiso preguntarle, pero no le dio tiempo. El espadachín la cogió por un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

El bar estaba en ruinas. Las llamas cubrían todo lo que alcanzaba a la vista. Luffy propinaba puñetazos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino a la vez que el resto de sus amigos corrían hacía la puerta. En un principio Robin no pudo divisar a quién cargaba Luffy a su espalda hasta que vio el pelo rojo de su amiga.

−¡NAMI! –exclamó alarmada. Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, pues una nueva explosión amenazaba con echar abajo el bar.

Corrieron hacia las escaleras, pero ya habían sido consumidas por el fuego. Los cimientos que les mantenían en el piso superior amenazaban con venirse abajo. Todos pudieron salir del local, excepto Zoro y Robin.

−Lo siento, mujer, pero solo hay una forma para que podamos salir de aquí. –le dijo Zoro. A Robin apenas le dio tiempo a pestañear pues con un rápido movimiento este la colgó a su espalda a la vez que soltaba hacia las llamas.

_¡ESTE HOMBRE ESTÁ LOCO_! Soltó un pequeño grito de miedo. Ante su asombro, estaban ilesos y prácticamente saliendo del bar. Afuera les aguardaban sus amigos preocupados. Todos estaban a salvo, _gracias a Dios._

Robin notaba como a pesar de haber llegado hasta sus compañeros, Zoro no la había soltado. Al revés, la cogió en brazos a la vez que la pegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza. Ese sentimiento de protección la embargó por completo. Notaba el frío aire de la noche contra su rostro, mientras el kenshin corría velozmente por las calles de la ciudad con sus compañeros pisándole los talones.

−¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Robin alzando la vista hacia el tenso rostro de Zoro.

−A nuestro barco, está cerca.

−¿Barco…? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Robin notaba como los brazos de Zoro se cerraban más en torno a su cuerpo.

−¿Acaso no lo sabías, señorita? Somos piratas… Todos los piratas deben tener un barco.

La cara de Robin pasó por todos los estados posibles. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo… Pero no le cupo la menor duda en cuanto ante sus ojos se extendía un enorme barco con una bandera pirata. La bandera de los Mugiwara.

* * *

Gracias a los cuidados de Chopper, Nami recuperó rápido la conciencia. Robin se sentía aliviada, pues al parecer ninguno de sus amigos había recibido ningún daño. Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Nami festejando su despertar. Todos, excepto Zoro…

Robin se escabulló de esa pequeña fiesta en busca del espadachín. Notaba su corazón latir alocadamente. ¿De verdad eran piratas? No quería ni pensarlo. Ellos muy distintos a todos los piratas sobre los que había leído y eso la desconcertaba por completo.

Con el corazón en la mano se dispuso a subir al puesto de vigía. Su intuición le decía que Zoro estaba allí y no se equivocó. Le encontró con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. El lugar era bastante acogedor. Con un gran sofá rodeando la sala y enormes ventanales que no dejaban al descuido ningún punto de ese mar.

Al notar su presencia el muchacho se dio la vuelta posando una dura mirada sobre ella.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−…

−¿No tienes nada qué decirme?

−¿A qué venía lo que le dijiste al Comodoro? Pensarás que soy tonta, pero noté tus segundas intenciones al pronunciar esas palabras…

El rostro de Zoro parecía esculpido en piedra. No demostraba ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento. –No es asunto tuyo lo que quise decir.

−Sí lo es en el momento en el que me incluye. –alegó una furiosa Robin. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un imbécil?

−Será mejor que te vayas. –dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir observando el calmado mar.

Esto era la gota que colmó el vaso. −¿Quieres darme alguna maldita explicación? –se acercó a él entre gritos tocando su brazo para girarle y que de esa manera la pudiera mirar.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperó. Zoro la agarró por la muñeca y la estampó contra la pared con fuerza. Robin notó el impacto y el dolor que le provocaba el que la sujetara tan fuerte. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró la mirada furiosa de Zoro a escasos centímetros de su cara. Si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría muerta, sin duda…

−No me fío de ti. ¿Voy a tener que repetírtelo? –agarró con mayor fuerza su muñeca mientras la posaba sobre su cabeza. –No quiero que estés cerca de mí… No quiero verte. Entiéndelo… −diciendo se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Tenía los labios de esa mujer tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… Cerró los ojos e inspiró su delicado aroma ante una mirada de asombro y pánico de Robin.

Si se dejaba caer apenas un poco, podría besarla… Rozó apenas su labio inferior y se alejó rápidamente soltándola de su presa.

−Largate…

Robin obedeció al instante saliendo de ese lugar como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiera. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras corría por los oscuros pasillos del barco.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Nos vemos! ¡No olvidéis las reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal? Esta semana termino mis exámenes. ¡POR FIN! Aunque luego lo más seguro es que mi madre me tenga encerrada estudiando para los siguientes, todos sabemos lo controladoras que pueden ser a veces… Pero bueno, fuera penas.**

**Hoy les traigo otro capítulo del fic. Como sabéis escribir me ayuda a relajarme por lo que seguiré haciéndolo a pesar de todo. Para quien siga la historia y le guste… No olvidéis en dejarme review para hacerme saber vuestras opiniones y qué es lo que os gustaría ver en futuros capítulos. **

**¡Un besito enorme!**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al genio de Oda-sama. Os juro que si fueran míos me dejaría de tantas indirectas y los juntaría ya…**_

* * *

−"_En el fondo nuestras voces, podrás escuchar… Si deseas vernos en el mar has de aguardar."_

−_Robin, tesoro, ¿dónde has aprendido esa canción?_

−_Se la escuché cantar a un marinero, madre. ¿No te agrada?_

−_Por supuesto que sí, cariño. –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.−Pero no es una canción que debas cantar ahora mismo, tesoro. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere la letra?_

−_No estoy muy segura… −contestó una dubitativa Robin. −¿Podría ser sobre sirenas? Las sirenas viven en el fondo del mar…_

−_Así es. Trata sobre sirenas. –Olvia se sentó en un banco alargando los brazos hacia su hija. –Verás, hay una leyenda que se extiende por estos mares… Las sirenas son hermosas criaturas que habitan en el fondo del océano. Dicen que tienen la voz más hermosa del mundo y que su melodía vuelve locos a los marineros. Les atrae de tal manera que no pueden evitar tirarse al agua para de esa manera llegar al fondo y reunirse con ellas… La canción que cantabas dice eso: solo en el fondo podrás escucharlas. Pero ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando las personas llegan al fondo del mar, ¿verdad?_

−_Que mueren por las bajas temperaturas y las grandes corrientes, además de que los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua._

−_Eso es. Por eso nunca nadie ha sido capaz de ver a una sirena… y por eso nadie canta esta canción en alta mar, pues conduce a la locura y no queremos que pase nada malo, ¿a que no, cariño?_

−_No… _

_Olvia le dio un suave beso en la frente a la vez que la abrazaba con ternura. –Mi pequeña Robin, eres muy lista cariño y el día de mañana lo serás mucho más. Mamá se encargará de enseñarte todo. –le dijo estrechándola con más fuerza aún._

_La niebla comenzaba a invadir el barco. Era algo normal estando en alta mar. Los constantes cambios de temperatura y corrientes favorecían a su producción. Robin jugaba en la cubierta con unos puzles que su madre le había prestado a la vez que los toscos marineros trabajaban arduamente. _

−_¡CAPITÁN! Veo un barco a las 11 en punto. Se acerca a nosotros y… lleva ondeando una bandera pirata._

_El capitán comenzó a hacer sonar la campana con fuerza. Cada marinero se fue a su lugar correspondiente preparándose para una más que posible pelea.  
Robin permanecía abrazada a la falda de su madre en la proa, observando a ese gigante buque acercarse hasta ellos._

_El enorme barco se posó en horizontal. Su tripulación armada con machetes y pistolas profería insultos y gritos en su contra. Robin les miró asustada. Iba posando la vista en cada sucio y hostil marinero hasta encontrarse con los ojos de un joven niño que llevaba un antifaz que le cubría el rostro…_

Robin abrió los ojos sobresaltada a la vez que se incorporaba rápidamente en la cama. ¿Una pesadilla? Ya era la tercera vez en esa semana… Hacía años que había dejado de soñar con su madre, pero en los últimos días su presencia se hacía más que notable. Giró sobre sí misma un par de veces intentando volver a dormirse, pero le fue imposible.

Resignada, dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió levantarse. A un par de metros de ella, Nami dormía plácidamente. Sintió cierta envidia de su compañera, puesto que pasara lo que pasara tenía un sueño muy pesado.

_Algún día intentarán forzarla y ni siquiera se enterará. _

No pudo evitar reírse ante su propio pensamiento. _¡Como si fuera posible forzar a Nami a que hiciera algo que no quisiera! _Fuera hacía frío, por lo que se vistió rápidamente para así conservar el escaso calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo de su cómoda cama.

Salió a cubierta dispuesta a enfrentar el nuevo día que tenía por delante. Todavía era de noche, quedaría apenas una o dos horas para el amanecer. Con la mirada recorrió el silencioso barco. Menuda paz se respiraba en el ambiente cuando no se oían los gritos y risas de sus compañeros…

Sin poder contenerse más, alzó la mirada hasta el puesto de vigía en donde debería encontrarse Zoro. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. _Ese hombre… _La había hecho sentir vulgar e insignificante, incluso la había amenazado. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a Sanji cocinando, como de costumbre.

−Vaya, veo que has madrugado mucho, cocinero-san.−le dijo Robin a la vez que le sonreía.

−¡Mi Robin-chwan!−el rostro del joven muchacho se iluminó como si hubiera visto el mismísimo sol. −¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Tienes alguna petición para desayunar? Cuéntaselo a tu príncipe azul que está dispuesto a satisfacerte.− tras esa última frase le guiñó el ojo de manera sugerente.

A Robin le encantaba los cuidados que Sanji le proporcionada. Era sin lugar a dudas el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía a su lado … En ese mismo instante entró Zoro en la cocina, rompiendo la pequeña armonía del lugar.

Se notaba malhumorado. Aunque bueno, ¿cuándo no lo estaba? En los pocos meses que habían convivido juntos nunca le había visto sonreír o estar alegre. Resignada, Robin suspiró. Solo deseaba comenzar bien el día, nada más… No quería otra nueva pelea entre ellos dos por a saber qué cosas…

Para su suerte, Zoro se comportó. Se sentó en su lugar habitual a la espera del desayuno sin prestarle la menor atención.

−Robin-chwaaaan. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? ¿Quieres que le digamos a Nami de desembarcar en algún lugar para poder pasear y hacer un picnic en la playa?−preguntó inocentemente Sanji.

Robin pudo observar desde su asiento, como Zoro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, estaba tenso. Sus labios formaban una delgada línea, mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la frente con cada nueva propuesta del cocinero.

−Me encantaría ir a visitar algún lugar. Cierto es que no he tenido el placer de conocer nada de por aquí. –le contestó haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

Sabía que Zoro les estaba escuchando. ¿Entonces por qué no aprovecharse y jugar un poco ambos al mismo juego? ¿Acaso solo él tenía derecho de hacerla sentir mal? _Já._ No pensaba dejar que eso sucediera, por lo que continuó con su pequeña _provocación._

−¿Y sabes qué Sanji-kun? Podrías preparar alguna receta para el picnic. Tus platos son los mejores que he probado en mi vida. –le dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

La cara de Sanji mostraba la mayor felicidad del mundo. _¡Qué fácil era complacerle! _En cambio, el rostro de Zoro parecía estar al borde del colapso. Aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados se podía ver como cerraba los puños con fuerza.

_Bien, se lo tiene merecido… _

Robin nunca había sido una mala persona. Nunca antes había jugado con sus dotes de mujer, ni había comprobado cuan efectivos eran… La verdad, le gustaba esta sensación. Se sentía fuerte, como si no necesitara de nadie para poder seguir adelante. Y así era. Un simple hombre no iba a embajonarla ni marcar su vida.

Sabía que esos pensamientos eran algo irrealistas, al fin y al cabo era una época en donde el hombre era quien dominaba. Pero no le importaba. Ella quería ser libre y fuerte. No quería regirse por las estúpidas normas que un puñado de machos alfa dictaran. Iba a demostrarle al mundo como una mujer podía llegar a ser mucho más valiosa que un hombre.

Finalmente el día transcurrió sin incidentes. A Nami le pareció una muy buena idea la sugerencia de Sanji y de Robin, por lo que puso rumbo a una cercana isla. Probablemente al anochecer llegarían si los vientos jugaban a su favor.

* * *

_Zoro contemplaba el infinito mar desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol dejaba unos preciosos reflejos naranjas y rojizos sobre el agua. Sin lugar a dudas, un magnífico espectáculo._

_Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y no le cupo la menor duda de que sería ella. _

−_Zoro…_

_El muchacho se dio la vuelta para encarar a la preciosa joven que tenía ante su vista. Era apenas una cría, pero su rostro y sus ojos eran los de una persona muy madura y adulta. Cuando creía que no se daba cuenta la miraba detenidamente. Sus simples quehaceres le parecían las cosas más maravillosas que había visto en su vida… Sin lugar a dudas estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella._

_La joven niña se acercó con timidez sentándose junto a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente ante la cercanía de ambos. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato contemplando el ancho horizonte._

−_Hoy he visto algo…extraño._

−_¿De qué se trata?−preguntó Zoro con dulzura._

−_Eran dos personas mayores… se daban besos… _

−_¿Y eso es malo? Mamá siempre nos da besos a ambos._

−_Pero mamá nunca nos da besos en la boca…_

−_Oh. Con que era eso…−río Zoro._

−_¡No te rías malo!−dijo la avergonzada niña._

−_Es algo normal, tonta. No tienes porqué sonrojarte._

−_Pe-pero… yo nunca le he dado un beso a nadie ahí…−apartó la mirada tímidamente._

−_Yo tampoco, la verdad._

_La muchacha le miró con curiosidad. ¿Acaso sería verdad? Imposible… Él era mucho más mayor. ¡Fijo que ya había tenido alguna novia y todo!_

−_Si quieres… podemos probarlo, los dos… −le dijo Zoro con determinación._

_La niña notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. ¿Acaso quería darle un beso a ella? Imposible… no, eso no podía ser…_

_Sin que se lo esperara, Zoro acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Podía notar como la sangre se le quedaba helada en las venas al ver la enorme cercanía a la que se encontraban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que clavaba las uñas en la palma de su mano de los nervios._

_Zoro sonrió ante la escena. Continuó acercándose más hasta rozar suavemente los tibios labios de la chica. Sintió calidez en ese beso, sintió magia. Se separó lentamente para poder observar esos enormes zafiros brillando con ilusión._

−_Zoro…ZORO…¡ZORO!_

El susodicho abrió los ojos asombrado.

−Te llevo llamando desde hace media hora. ¿Quieres dejar de dormir de una maldita vez y ayudarnos a bajar esas cajas del barco? –le chilló una impaciente Nami.

Zoro observó el panorama de su alrededor. Todos estaban atareados en organizar el _pequeño _picnic. Hasta Luffy participaba animadamente. Lo más seguro es que Nami le amenazara con dejarle sin comer si no ayudaba. Pobre tipo, no sabía con qué mujer se había metido...

Resignado se levantó para de esa manera, callar los malditos gritos de Nami. Esa bruja podía ser una auténtica harpía cuando se lo proponía. Hizo dos viajes hasta acabar de bajar todas las cosas que necesitaban_. _

_Maldición, ¿era un picnic o una maldita fiesta?_

Por primera vez contempló el paisaje que tenía enfrente. Se trataba de una isla con muchísimas palmeras y árboles frutales. Un enorme cauce desembocaba en la gran playa de arena blanca.

_Perfecto, podré seguir durmiendo. Espero que esa bruja no me necesite para nada más…_

Se tumbó en la cálida arena a la espera de que el sueño le envolviera una vez más. Pero como bien sabía, era imposible. Giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces. Pero nada, no lo conseguía. Se incorporó molesto y miró lo que hacían sus compañeros.

Luffy no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de Sanji gritando por comida. Franky estaba tumbado sobre una manta tomando alguna de las bebidas que el cocinero inventaba. Ussop y Brook se encontraban bajo una palmera quejándose del calor y lloriqueando por volver al barco. Y por último, Chopper chapoteaba en el agua junto a Nami y Robin.

Observó a esta última con más detenimiento del que le hubiera gustado. Por lo que fue inevitable que se diera la vuelta y le mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces. Pudo distinguir curiosidad y dudas, pero también rabia. Robin apartó la mirada y siguió jugando con sus amigos ignorando su presencia por completo.

_Maldición._

* * *

Con un humor de perros cogió sus katanas del suelo y se adentró entre los espesos árboles. Necesitaba entrenar y ahí con sus gritos y risas, le era imposible.

−¡Chicos a comer!

−¡Que buena pinta tiene todo, Sanji-kun! –le apremió Robin.

−¡COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA! –Luffy ya se estaba preparando para atacar el banquete él solito.

−Esperad, aun falta el tonto de Zoro, pero no le veo por aquí… −dijo Ussop.

−Seguramente se haya vuelto a perder… Mira que es idiota. –Nami resignada se dejó caer al suelo.

−Iré a buscarlo. –dijo Robin. –Al fin y al cabo si no estás tú aquí estos chicos se descontrolarán por completo y terminarán la comida antes de que volvamos huhu

−Sí… tienes razón, pero ten mucho cuidado, Robin. –le dijo una preocupada Nami a la vez que comenzaba a reñir a sus impacientes amigos.

Robin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir las huellas de Zoro. Ese chico… ¿de verdad tenía tan mala orientación? Comenzó a llamarlo suavemente, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Siguió caminando por el espeso bosque hasta que noto que el suelo le faltaba bajo los pies. Con un grito ahogado cayó en un enorme agujero.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio el despejado cielo sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó con dificultad y vio que se encontraba en un ancho pozo cuya salida parecía muy alta.

−Veo que ya has despertado, mujer.

Robin se dio la vuelta para ver a Zoro sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

−¿Dónde estamos?

−No lo sé, probablemente sea alguna trampa para cazar. –contestó un impasible Zoro.

−¿Y no podemos salir de aquí?

−¿Me ves cara de no haber intentado hacerlo? –le dijo con rudeza.

Robin le ignoró completamente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus malas contestaciones. Ahora lo primordial era trazar un plan para salir de ahí. El agujero no tendría más de 3 metros de altura, por lo que si Zoro la levantaba por las piernas, probablemente podría coger alguna raíz que sobresalía y escalar hasta la cima…

−Bien, he tenido un plan, cógeme en brazos.

Zoro le miró sorprendido. −¿Pretendes que te coja, mujer?

−Vamos, no peso tanto …

−Eso lo dirás tú. –el comentario fue tan bajito que Robin temió habérselo imaginado.

Zoro pegó la espalda a la pared, dobló las rodillas a la vez que ponía las manos en forma de cuchara para poder así impulsar a Robin hacia arriba. Cogiendo carrerilla comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Zoro. Impulsándose con su mano saltó hacia arriba para rozar ligeramente una raíz cercana.

Zoro la vio caer y la sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo pegándola a su cuerpo. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos notando sus respiraciones mezcladas.  
La mano de Robin comenzó a acariciarle la nuca a la vez que se acercaba a sus deseados labios.

De pronto Zoro se aparto, dejándola en el suelo. De nuevo, la había rechazado. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no dejarse llevar con él? Tal vez nunca… Resignada se fue al rincón más lejano que la estrecha cueva les permitió.

Un par de horas más tarde, la ayuda llegó. Pero no sin antes tragarse a unos cuantos idiotas (Luffy y Ussop) con ellos. Sanji preocupado por Robin le gritó todo tipo de blasfemias a Zoro e incluso comenzaron otra nueva pelea de las suyas. Con dos mamporrazos Nami tuvo que detenerles como otras tantas veces.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a la playa. Pero eso no impidió que comieran y rieran felices. Contándose historias y riéndose las gracias unos a otros. A través del fuego, Zoro miraba intensamente a una risueña Robin, a la vez que una sensación de calidez y familiaridad llenaba su cuerpo...

* * *

_Pobre Zoro, le estoy haciendo como un completo capullo. Pero si nos damos cuenta en realidad lo es… sino, en la serie original de One Piece ya estaría con Robin y se dejaría de tanto enigma … *se siente cabreada*_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes de nada… Perdón, perdón, perdón…  
Sí veo demasiado anime y leo demasiados libros raros. No os asustéis de lo que leeréis a continuación porque la verdad es que es muy rollo: Alex, ¿qué cojones te has fumado para escribir esto?  
En mi defensa lo único que diré es que lo escribí con 38 de fiebre a las 04.15AM mientras no podía dormir y estaba divagando y delirando. Sí, lo sé, es una excusa muy barata pero os juro que es verdad…  
Debo decir que lo que vas a leer era muy común en la Europa del siglo XVI por lo que no hay de qué escandalizarse (no cuela, lo sé).**_

_**En fin. No tardaré en subir la continuación, máximo un día o dos. Más que nada porque si no me vais a matar y descuartizar como no os de una explicación razonable. Así que sin más rodeos, os dejo con mi delirio.**_

_**Ah! Recordad dejarme reviews con vuestra opinión. (Sin tirarme muchos tomates v.v)**_

* * *

−_Zoro-san.−dijo la pequeña muchacha abrazándole por la espalda a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla._

−_Ey…−de nuevo esa contestación seca._

−_¿Por qué estás triste? –preguntó curiosamente._

_Zoro no contestó. Enfadada, la muchacha se sentó en su regazo para mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro era como la de una escultura griega. Sin ninguna expresión, sin vida… Se sintió mal, sobre todo porque no reaccionaba ante su presencia. Le abrazó con más fuerza hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras le daba suaves besos hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios._

−_Para…−Zoro la apartó con delicadeza. _

−_¿Por qué ? _

−_Está mal… _

−_¿Y qué? No me importa… yo quiero estar contigo._

−_Kuina, por favor… −la sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas para así impedir que siguiera acercándose._

−_¿Por favor qué? ¿Acaso tú no me quieres? –los preciosos ojos azules de la pequeña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

−_Sí lo hago… pero…_

−_Si me quieres… ¿qué más da? _

−_No da igual… −su voz era gélida, dolía escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca. _

−_No me importa. Te quiero. Desde el primer momento que te vi ya te quise. Incluso antes de saber todo esto…−Kuina vio como aflojaba sus muñecas y aprovechó para acercarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_El muchacho se encontraba al borde del colapso. ¿Cómo poder luchar contra algo así? Estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla huesuda y con pecas. Cada vez que la veía su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Por qué tuvo que amar a su propia hermana? No era justo, no lo sabía… Y para cuando lo supo era demasiado tarde. Su corazón ya le pertenecía. Todo su ser le pertenecía a esa increíble criatura._

_Intentando aguantar las lágrimas la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Deseó con toda su alma que no fuera verdad, que todo fuera un simple sueño y que al despertar ellos fueran completos desconocidos cuya única intención era pasar la vida juntos…_

Zoro abrió los ojos al notar un fuerte impacto contra su estómago. _Ese maldito de Luffy…_ −pensó. Se había quedado dormido con la botella en la mano como otras tantas veces. Sus amigos continuaban con la fiesta que apenas había comenzado unas horas antes.

Chopper bailaba alrededor del fuego con Robin y Nami, mientras que el resto estaban tirados en el suelo, borrachos como una cuba. _De verdad… si no toleraban el alcohol, ¿por qué seguían tomando? Menudo par de idiotas._

Estaba más cabreado de lo normal. Odiaba soñar con _ella _a pesar de que esa era la única forma de volver a verla. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? Eran las típicas preguntas que se formulaba en su mente, cosa que no hacían más que ponerle de peor humor.

Enfadado con el mundo, pero sobre todo consigo mismo se alejó de allí buscando paz y tranquilidad. Aunque realmente no deseaba estar solo… A sus 19 años había estado con varias mujeres. Por curiosidad, por capricho… pero ninguna era _ella. _

Caminó por la playa hasta divisar un par de rocas en las cuales se sentó para seguir bebiendo.

−¿Por qué no estás con el resto en la fiesta?−Zoro levantó la cabeza para ver a esa preciosa chica enfrente de él.

−Me apetecía estar solo… −le contestó mientras le daba un trago a la botella de ron.

−Oh… Entonces te dejaré en tu soledad. –alegó Robin dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

−Espera… −Zoro la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Ese simple contacto bastó para que una corriente de energía les recorriera de arriba abajo. –Quédate... –le dijo mientras la atraía hasta sentarla a su lado. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

−Es curioso que me digas que me quede cuando eres tú el que siempre huye de mi. –Robin comenzaba a estar molesta. Sus cambios de humor eran como latigazos. Aunque ahora mismo, no es que fuera el mismo precisamente. Era la tercera botella de ron que se bebía. Decir que iba borracho es poco.

−Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. –dio otro trago mientras dejaba la botella en el suelo.

−¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –demasiadas preguntas atormentaban su inquieta mente.

−No lo sé. Créeme que no tengo ni idea. – le dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos. Estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de esperar...–Fui yo quien te secuestro. Esto debería ser al revés, eres tú quien no tendría que confiar en mi… Pero simplemente… no lo entiendo. Has aceptado este hecho demasiado bien. Te separé de tu familia, de tu vida y aún así te empeñas en estar a mi lado. No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué? –la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le atraía tanto? Robin era la única chica que le había llamado la atención en todos esos años.

Robin se quedo muda. La verdad es que todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Ese hombre la había raptado y aun así deseaba con toda su alma estar cerca de él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Podría ser… Porque su actitud no era normal, eso estaba claro. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Apartó la mirada frustrada.

−¿Sabes por qué me alejo de ti? –le preguntó Zoro mientras la miraba fijamente. –Tu presencia… me es familiar. Me hace sentir bien. Hace mucho que no me pasa nada de esto con nadie y si te soy sincero… tengo miedo.

−¿Miedo?

−Sí, miedo… −a lo lejos, Brook comenzó a tocar una tranquila melodía que los envolvió por completo.

Así es, tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir algo por ella. Miedo de que su presencia borrara el recuerdo de Kuina. Pero estaba cansado. Él también merecía ser feliz y esa mujer de verdad que le gustaba.

Zoro se puso en pie y le extendió la mano. –¿Me concede este baile, _señorita_?−algunas veces era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por esta mujer.

Robin le miró con sorpresa ante la propuesta. Alargó su mano hasta que su piel tomó contacto con la de Zoro. Una vez más un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

−Bueno… creo que deberás guiarme tú. No sé bailar. –Zoro se sonrojó ante esa confesión. Si no sabía bailar, ¿por qué la había invitado? Se estaba comportando como un completo estúpido ante esa mujer, cosa que se estaba volviendo una rutina entre ellos.

Robin rió divertida ante la escena. –Ven, déjame enseñarte. –le dijo mientras se acercaba más. –Bien, cógeme de la mano y pon la otra en mi cintura.

Zoro obedeció sin rechistar. –Esa no es mi cintura caballero… −le susurró Robin al oído al notar que ponía la mano sobre su trasero. Avergonzado Zoro desvió la mirada. Sí, era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar cuando estaban juntos. –Ahora, sigue mis pasos, ¿vale? –el espadachín afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a moverse al compás de la música.

Robin debía de admitir que aprendía rápido. Pues en apenas un par de vueltas comenzó a guiarle él. Se dejaron envolver por la música mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Brook hacía un buen rato que había dejado de tocar, pero aun así ellos seguían dando vueltas sobre la blanca arena bajo la luz de la luna.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban ante la cercanía de ambos. El corazón de Robin martilleaba con fuerza. Soltó su mano para envolverle el cuello con los brazos mientras se ponía de puntillas para rozar suavemente los labios del espadachín.

Notaba el cuerpo de Zoro tenso ante el contacto. Comprendió que estaba forzando las cosas, por lo que se separó de él avergonzada por sus actos. No se esperaba que Zoro no le permitiera marcharse sino que por el contrario la aferrase con fuerza por la cintura y la acercara a su perfecto cuerpo.

Sus frentes se juntaron al igual que sus respiraciones. Tenía los labios de Robin al alcance de su boca pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Deseaba hacerlo, solo Dios sabía cuánto quería… Pero en cuanto lo hiciera, ya no habría marcha atrás. El recuerdo de Kuina y toda su anterior vida tendría que desaparecer. ¿Estaba preparado para eso?

Zoro comenzó a besar suavemente su mejilla. Con la punta de la nariz contorneaba su mandíbula y su cuello. Notaba como su nívea piel se erizaba ante sus caricias y como su respiración se volvía más irregular.

Siguió trazando una línea imaginaria sobre su clavícula antes de lamer con deseo su cuello. Las uñas de Robin se clavaron en sus brazos a la vez que suaves gemidos salían de su boca provocándole todavía más. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente mientras la joven dejaba escapar suspiros de placer. Se separó de ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos antes de coger su rostro con las manos y besarla con furia.

"−_Zoro… Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos y que nunca me olvidarás…"_

Incluso en este momento el recuerdo de Kuina le nublaba la mente. _Basta, por favor… _−se decía a sí mismo. _Quiero ser feliz… Nosotros no tenemos futuro juntos…  
_Y con estas palabras se dejó llevar. Enterró todo sus recuerdos y su amor por esa chica con pecas que le había robado el corazón.

Notó la respiración entrecortada de Robin en su boca y como sus labios no hacían más que provocarle. Deseaba a esta mujer. Más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre. Libre porque una nueva puerta se abría ante él. Libre porque Robin había llegado en un momento oscuro de su vida y que con su simple presencia podría curarle.

_Al final no estoy tan condenado como creía… _

* * *

Después del beso de aquella noche la actitud de Zoro cambió. En público solía mantenerse alejado, pero ya no utilizaba ese tono hostil para dirigirse a ella ni evitaba su presencia con el mismo descaro como hacía antes.

Cuando nadie les miraba se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa y esas miradas llenas de deseo y complicidad terminaban con ambos en la bodega del barco sofocando su calor con besos y caricias.

Robin se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pudo notar como a Zoro le sucedía lo mismo. Sobre todo… cuando su _amiguito _se asomaba para saludarla. En su interior se reía ante lo cómica que resultaba la escena, pues dejar al pobre espadachín con un calentón no era bueno para su salud mental, pero tampoco lo era para ella. Deseaba estar entre los brazos de Zoro más que nada en el mundo, pero siempre pasaba algo que les interrumpía.

−_Esta noche por mucho que corra no se librará. – _pensó Robin mientras se miraba en el espejo el descarado conjunto de ropa interior que se había puesto.

Debía admitir que Nami era toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Por qué guardaba cosas como esas? O mejor dicho… ¿para quién? Intentó desechar de su mente la imagen del capitán y la navegante haciendo esas _cosas. _

Tras asegurarse que todos sus compañeros dormían subió hasta el puesto de vigía. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón martilleaba con fuerza.

_Vamos, no seas cobarde… _

Cuando llegó la habitación permanecía en penumbra. Se encontró a Zoro tumbando sobre el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mirando al suelo para no caerse recorrió la escasa distancia que les separaba para sentarse en su regazo y besar suavemente su cuello. No hizo falta más, pues el espadachín la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras la besaba con lujuria.

−¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? –la boca de Zoro recorría su cuello mientras clavaba las manos en su trasero.

−Me aburría yo sola en la cama y… me apetecía un poco de compañía.

Esa mujer era el mismísimo demonio. Con apenas unas palabras era capaz de desarmarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate por completo. ¡Qué fácil era dejarse llevar cuando estaba con ella!

Lentamente la depositó el suelo de madera mientras enterraba los labios en el cuello de Robin y deslizaba las manos en el interior de su muslo para separarle las piernas. Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero no dejaron de saborearse; seguían disfrutando de la pasión que por fin compartían. Zoro estaba extasiado por el hecho de tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Sentir su pecho aplastado sobre su torso y oírla gemir de placer ante sus expertas caricias. Su amor por ella brotaba desde lo más hondo de su alma.

Robin perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y se deleitaban en su mutua compañía. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus caricias, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de expresar lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron de ensueño. Eran como dos chiquillos enamorados, escondiéndose de sus camaradas y amándose en cada rincón del barco. Si no fuera por el carácter solitario y reservado de ambos, todos sospecharían que estaban juntos cada vez que desaparecían, cosa que no dejaba de ser cierta.

Era de noche. Fiel a su costumbre Robin se dirigió al puesto de vigía para encontrarse con Zoro. Aunque para su sorpresa este no estaba allí.

_No creo que tarde en llegar…_

Aburrida de esperar decidió curiosear un poco entre las pertenencias de Zoro. Al fin y al cabo no le conocía más de lo que mostraba. Y su carácter inquieto y curioso siempre pedía saber más.

_Podemos decir que no tiene muy buen gusto para los libros. –_pensó al ver la estantería llena de libros sobre espadas.

Su vista se posó en una pequeña cajita de madera. Demasiado curiosa como para ignorarla decidió abrirla para ver qué contenía. En su interior se encontraba un collar de plata con la foto de una mujer en su interior.

* * *

La ducha le había sentado de maravilla. Necesitaba quitar todo el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo, puesto que en los últimos días apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir. Cuando cada uno de sus nakamas se retiraba, Robin aparecía como un fantasma junto a él. Sin lugar a dudas era una mujer insaciable… Solían pasarse el día juntos, haciéndolo en cada rincón escondido del barco, pero eso no parecía llenar puesto que siempre volvía y siempre quería más.

A decir verdad, no le importaba. Le encantaba sentir su cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos y escuchar sus suaves gemidos de placer. Placer que él de brindaba. Solo él y nadie más. No podía creerse que en apenas tan poco tiempo se había vuelto tan posesivo y adicto a ella. Pero era imposible no estarlo. Esa mujer despertaba al hombre que llevaba dentro y provocaba sentimientos que nunca creyó sentir por nadie más que por _ella._

Subió hasta el puesto de vigía para encontrarse a Robin de espaldas mirando por la ventana. _Sí que tenía ganas de verme. _–sonrió ante su propio pensamiento. Se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda y besar su cuello.

Robin se retiró y le miró con… ¿furia?

−¿Por qué tienes esto? –le dijo Robin levantando el medallón en alto para que pudiera verlo.

−Ah… es un colgante que perteneció a una persona importante para mí. –le contestó lo más pasivo que pudo para que de esa manera le restara importancia al asunto.

−N-no… Te estoy preguntando por qué tienes un medallón con el retrato de mi madre. –le chilló Robin al borde del colpso.

−¿Tu madre…? –preguntó incrédulo.

−Así es…−arrojó el colgante a sus pies. –La mujer del retrato es mi madre. Olvia…

El rostro de Zoro perdió el color al escuchar ese nombre tras todo esos años. –Kuina… −le dijo en un susurro.

* * *

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. NO ME MATÉIS, PIEDAD. Todo será desvelado en el capítulo siguiente el cual no tardaré en publicar puesto que dejar esto así es… cruel no, lo siguiente.  
Encima que no os pongo el lemmon completo meto incesto, sí… me estoy volviendo loca. Pero recordad que sabréis todo mañana. ¡Prometido!  
No olvidéis dejarme las reviews y procurad no tirarme tomates por el gran sacrilegio que acabo de cometer.**_

_**Muchos besitos :3**_


End file.
